Custom tools and/or services, developed by third-parties, that pertain to hardware device operations on a platform are often realized using different technology stacks, programming languages, libraries, and other resources. These differences, expressly highlighting the lack of uniformity used in the development of these tools and/or services, hamper the seamless integration of these tools and/or services into the basic framework of the platform.